


A Love Like Yours

by Theneras



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Courtship, Dalish Courtship, Dalish Elves, Elven, F/M, Fade to Black, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, UST, post-trespasser events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneras/pseuds/Theneras
Summary: Ellana Lavellan returned to her clan after disbanding the Inquisition. Life for the Dalish clans has changed much after the thwarted Venatori plot. With elves now a part of the city's council; both Dalish and city elves have found a new safe haven. An unexpected elf returns to his clan, and Ellana finds herself smitten at first sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnstonedust (dawnstonedagger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstonedagger/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing these two. Your prompt idea was very inspiring, so many possibilities!

Ellana purchased land half a day’s ride to the north of Wycome. She chose a small farm bordering the valley that once belonged to Duke Antoine. With his death, the town had gifted his holdings to the elves. Only a stream divided her from the elves who chose to permanently settle outside of the city. A small community had sprung up in the last year.

Wycome became the first town to welcome elves into their city council. Varric had been instrumental in seeing the position Keeper Deshanna held on the city council was recognized throughout the Free Marches; due to the alliance made between Wycome and Kirkwall. Elves were being treated as equals rather than servants. Kirkwall was the second city to see elves held positions within the council and were able to discuss and vote on matters of importance.

Some of Clan Lavellan settled within Wycome. Those not comfortable with city life settled together in the valley to the north. Clan Lavellan wasn’t the only clan to settle in the area. Led by Master Ilen, what was left of Clan Sabrae had made their way to the valley. The bold red sails of Dalish aravels fluttered in the breeze at the far side of the valley.

Construction was underway to provide homes for those ready to give up their nomadic ways. The forest provided a solution to the growing elf population. Many of the trees were old, their girth so wide that six elves hand to hand could barely reach around them. Scouts, who once worked for the Inquisition, told of the wooden ramps spiraling around the trees, to a network of walkways and living spaces, they had built setting camps in the treetops while exploring the Frostbacks. The clan leaders had welcomed the idea and began constructing more permanent homes high above the forest floor, leaving the valley open for crops and grass, to feed elves and halla throughout the year.

Ellana watched the fluttering sails while she drew water from the stream. Behind her, the sounds of construction on her own home rang out. Her parents along with many of her clansmen had shooed her off. Happy to escape their pitying glances she had volunteered to go for water.

The rustle of leaves behind her would have gone unnoticed by most. The sound was barely more than a whisper. The ring on her hand, enchanted to warn her of dangers from behind, reacted to the approach of someone.

Believing it one of her well-meaning family members she faced them.

“I believe I can handle drawing a bucket of water,” she said with irritation.

“I’ve no doubt. Forgive my intrusion, I was told I might find the former Inquisitor in Wycome. Someone there was kind enough to direct me to the valley.”

Ellana stared at the approaching man. Thin threads of silver wove their way through black braids at his temples, the rest of his hair hung loose past his shoulders, behind slender, pointed ears. Andruil's Vallaslin curved over his forehead, cheeks, and chin; twisting slightly from his smile of greeting. Fine lines around his mouth and eyes indicated he smiled often.

He wore the armor of a Dalish hunter, but the crest on the dagger at his hip, bore the familiar embossed griffon of the Grey Wardens; he was Theron Mahariel. Ellana felt her heart skip a beat, a warm flush moved over her skin, and for a moment she forgot to breathe.

He waved toward the cottage under construction. “They said to look for the orchard and the lone cottage, but everyone there is busy, I hated to interrupt them.”

The weight of the bucket bore into her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Ir abelas, Warden Mahariel. I hadn’t heard news you would be rejoining your clan.”

“I see my reputation precedes me, miss --?”

“Lavellan, Ellana Lavellan.” She set the bucket at her feet and offered her hand.

A slight widening of his eyes at the pinned sleeve was his only reaction. “It must be my lucky day, Ellana.” He took her hand, bowing over it, before caressing his thumb over her wrist and sending a shiver of pleasure up her spine.

Ellana swallowed, forcing her heart down from her throat. She would not act like a giddy girl with a crush. “What can I do for you, Warden?”

“Call me Theron, please. I’m no longer a Warden.” He gave her a bright smile. “I hope you can help me with a personal matter.”

“Um, personal matter?” Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt light headed. When had she become so easily dumbstruck by a handsome man and a charming smile?

“I’m not able to enter Ferelden. I had hoped you might be able to pull some strings,” he said sheepishly.

“Oh, I-- well, I may have a few contacts, but-- I’m afraid my clout as the Inquisitor is greatly diminished.” Ellana had banished the Wardens from Orlais and Ferelden. At the time it had been the right call. Corypheus controlled the Blight, and to a small degree, the Wardens. Sending them away hadn’t been an easy decision. “I had meant it as a temporary measure. Once the threat of Corypheus was gone their banishment was to be lifted.”

“You made the right call. Warden-Commander Clarel was a good woman, but she crossed the line in her desperation. Someone has to hold us accountable when that happens.”

Ellana inclined her head. “I’m relieved to hear that, Warden.”

“Theron, please. As I said, I’m no longer a Warden.”

“Aren’t you? Once a Grey Warden you must stay with the order until your Calling, and then forge your way into the Deep Roads in one last sacrificial battle.”

“Under normal circumstances, yes.” Theron gave her a sly smile. “Though, that is a tale for another day.”

“I can send a message to a few friends and see what plan of action they suggest, but it may take some time.”

“No doubt it will. Alistair is still sore over my decision to spare Loghain. I hoped time would bring understanding, but he is as bitter as ever.”

“Oh, then it is more than just a decision I made that keeps you away?” she asked.

“Yes. Which is why I contacted Leliana. She suggested I seek you out. Perhaps, with your support, I might be able to sway the King.”

“The King does owe us a favor, but I can’t promise anything.” Ellana bent and lifted the bucket. “I’m sorry, but they are waiting for fresh water, perhaps we can discuss this another time.”

“Of course. I look forward to speaking with you again, Ellana.” Theron inclined his head and stepped over the stream and into the valley.

Her heart raced and her cheeks felt warm as she watched him walk away. Even the retreating side of him was appealing. His Dalish armor fit him well and she couldn’t help but stare at the way his firm thighs strained the leather breeches. When he turned back and smiled, she felt her cheeks warm even more.

 

***

 

“Are you certain I can’t help?” her mother asked.

“I’m fine, really. I’m a bit clumsy but with patience, I can hang my own curtains.” Ellana used the stump of her left arm to hold the curtain rod in place while she set the other end. “The brackets are already in place, that’s the hard part.” The curtains were the final touch to her quaint little cottage. In the last two weeks’ construction was complete, and the things she had sent from Skyhold were unpacked. 

Her mother meant well, but she fussed over her constantly since she’d arrived in Wycome three months ago. She knew the loss of her arm was a shock to her parents. Ellana had expected it would happen long before it grew unstable a year ago. Still, the loss of her lower arm had sent her spirits plummeting. She’d barely grown used to doing basic things with its loss when she decided to return home. Perhaps she should have waited longer, but she’d missed her family. After nearly losing them to the Venatori plot she refused to waste time disbanding the Inquisitions so she could return home. Today, she almost wished she had waited.

A knock at the door drew her attention. Her mother answered. A deep familiar voice rang out a greeting and her heart thrilled in her chest.

“Ellana? Theron Mahariel has come to call.” Her mother's voice rang out enthusiastically.

“Really, mamae, he’s here on business. Don’t embarrass him.”

“A mother can dream, can’t she? I want to see you happy, not living alone, hiding from everyone. You need a good man and babies.”

“Mamae!” Ellana felt her cheeks burn and cast a shy glance at Theron.

His expression was nearly unreadable, but Ellana thought she saw a sparkle of humor in his deep green eyes.

“If this is a bad time?” Theron pointed his thumb at the door.

“Not at all, mamae was just leaving.” Ellana gave her mother a solid look.

The woman sighed. “Right, I have dinner to see to.” Kissing Ellana on the cheek she whispered, “he’s handsome and a hero, you could do a lot worse.”

Mortified that he had heard, the smug grin on Theron’s face left no doubt, Ellana wished the ground would swallow her up. Theron was here only for help in returning to Ferelden. Ellana didn’t doubt there was someone waiting for him, possibly even staying with him, while he concluded his business.

When the door closed behind her mother Ellana turned to Theron. “I do apologize for my mother; she can’t help but see every handsome elf as a potential suitor.”

“I’m flattered,” he said, a notable twinkle in his eyes, “that you find me handsome.”

Ellana sputtered, “I -- that is, you are handsome but I’m certain you grow weary of your looks and your title being the only qualities people see.”

How many times had someone told her she was beautiful, before making a proposition, sometimes not an honorable one?

“I never tire of hearing it from a beautiful woman.”

Ellana couldn’t help but relax at his impish grin and laughed. “You sound like Zevran, though I shouldn't’ be surprised.”

A dark emotion flashed in his eyes. “You’ve met Zevran?” His tone held the slightest edge.

“Yes. He’s quite charming when he isn’t being so obnoxious. I think flirting is just a habit of his. I doubt he means half of what comes out of his mouth. Though there was no shortage of willing maids to warm his bed while he stayed at Skyhold. I’m told a few men were lured in by his honeyed words as well.” She cocked her head coyly. Was Theron jealous? He fairly bristled at hearing about the elf’s conquests.

“Were you also lured in by his” he paused a moment, his gaze growing dark, “honeyed words?”

Ellana couldn’t help the chuckle. “According to rumor, yes. But Zev and I are merely friends.”

Friends might be too much of a word for it. Zevran was one of her agents. One of few she fully trusted. Ellana had noticed oddities in the behavior of some of the elves at Skyhold. It had been no surprise when Solas revealed he had spies artfully hidden within the Inquisition. She’d known there were spies, just not whose.

“Zevran and Leliana believe he can be of some help in getting your name removed from the King’s blacklist. I’m curious though, if your clan is happy here, why return to Ferelden?”

“I made a promise to a friend, and as difficult as he’s been this past decade, I intend to honor it. I’d like to speak to Alistair face to face. After, I intend to return to my clan; as you said, they are happy here.”

She was dying to ask what the promise was, why he needed to see the King in person, and just how he was able to leave the Grey Wardens, but she barely knew him. To ask was inappropriate. “As long as you aren’t planning an assassination, I believe we have a plan.”

Theron chuckled. “Zevran may have taught me a few things, but I am a far cry from an assassin. I have important news for Alistair, but it’s not something I can send by messenger.”

“Did you know I met his mother?” Ellana blurted out.

“I thought his mother died in childbirth?” Theron eyed her suspiciously.

“Oh, I know the story, and she would deny it if asked. Not that she confirmed it, but random people don’t ask such personal questions unless they have a reason.”

“Who?”

“A woman who once knew his father. Evidently, he never wanted to be king either and hoped Alistair could avoid that trap as well. But it was the wistful look in her eyes when she asked me what kind of man he’d become that gave it away.”

“Clever girl, a secret for a secret is it?”

Ellana gave a mock look of surprise. “Why the thought never crossed my mind, good ser.”

“You’ve heard of the Warden Mage Fiona?” he asked. “The first and, presumably, only case of a warden being cured of the Blight?”

Ellana knew Fiona well, they had become allies, and unlikely friends, given their rough beginning.

“I went in search of a cure, and thanks to an unlikely ally, I found it. Well, sort of.”

“What do you mean, sort of.”

“Some of the ingredients are very rare, and one can no longer be found. I shared the recipe with the order, but it will do them no good. What little was left I smuggled out with me.”

Ellana’s gaze dropped to the amulet around his neck. She’d asked Loghain what it symbolized and he’d explained it was a token from the Joining. “You’re taking it to Alistair.

Theron’s hand covered the amulet. “You’re a clever woman, Ellana. When they realized I had found a cure they searched my belongings. They never suspected I had switched out my amulet. I was certain someone would think to look more closely, but with the help of an elf mage, I was able to smuggle the last of it out of Weishaupt. There is just enough left for one last person.”

“You mean?”

“I am no longer bound to the order through the darkspawn taint. I’d send it to Alistair, but considering how we parted ways I’m afraid he’d throw it out believing it poison.”

Ellana wanted to jump up and down. Loghain had said Theron had gone in search of a cure. ‘A fool’s quest’ he’d called it. “That’s wonderful! Are you certain they can’t recreate it?”

“Even if they wanted to, the rare herbs needed have been lost since the third Blight.”

“You wouldn’t happen to have a copy of the recipe, would you?” Ellana bit her lip. Could they cure more than just Grey Wardens? If so it may just be another piece to showing Solas this world was not hopelessly lost after all.

“It wasn’t easy to smuggle out, but yes, I managed to save a copy. The order was more concerned with stopping any rumor of a cure than recreating it. With help from a friend, a number of copies were hidden. The First Warden is more interested in the power he has leading the Wardens, stopping the Blights permanently would strip them of any clout they still have.”

“Yes, I can imagine. Few who gain such power are willing to set it aside.”

“Yet you disbanded the Inquisition, the most powerful organization in all of Thedas. You had power over the Chantry, the Templars, the Mages, Wardens, and even Kings and Empresses. It takes great courage to give up such power.”

“Oh, I don't know if I would call it courage. I was sick of it all. The Grand Game is enough to make anyone’s teeth bleed. Nobles pandering for favor while plotting your demise behind their masks. Position hungry clerics, crying heretic to make themselves look pious. Cultists allying with Corypheus to bring about the end of the world. Oh, let's not forget the wolf in sheep's clothing using me to fix yet another of his countless mistakes.”

“So that rumor is true?” Theron tilted his head to the side studying her.

“I’m not sure which rumor you refer to.” Ellana wrung her hand in her skirt.

“Not as bad as you think. Few believe Fen’Harel truly walks the land. They think him just a misguided fool.”

“Misguided yes, but a fool he isn’t. He is just a man, who wishes to right his wrongs. Even if fixing his mistake will cost the lives of thousands beyond counting. Not too different than the Wardens and their approach to the Blight. Once I would have done anything to see our people restored. Now?” Ellana shook her head. “There is much more to the world than I had imagined.”

“Aye, shems aren’t so different from us. Most care for little more than a home, food and a family.” Theron took her hand. “Come, I want to show you something.”

He guided her outside, and through the orchard to the edge of the valley. The laughter of children rang out as they ran through fields playing tag with Halla calves.

Elves with tattooed faces worked beside bare faced elves as they planted gardens. Beyond them woodworkers cut boards for new homes. Where Dalish and city elf would live side by side, in the treetops.

“This is more than our people have had since we were forced from The Dales. They are calling it New Arlathan.” Theron stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. “You did this. For the first time in more than five centuries, they aren’t afraid to put down roots. They aren’t afraid of letting their children run and play. You are the true hero; all I did was kill a dragon.”

“Thank you. Sometimes I forget just what this place means to them.”

Ellana wanted to turn in his arms, but she wanted the moment to last. She would stand there as long as she could, enjoying the warmth of his hands. She trembled when his thumb caressed the back of her neck and sucked in an audible breath. She did turn toward him then, searching his face for answers. He loosened his grasp keeping his hands on her arms.

“I know the cost was high, but your people are grateful for what you’ve done,” he said letting her go.

She wished she had taken advantage of the moment and stolen a kiss, but she wanted more than a fleeting thing. Her mother had told her she would one day find someone she wanted to settle down with, but Ellana had scoffed at the idea. Even before the inquisition, she had met many interested Dalish hunters and craftsmen. She’d felt nothing more than friendship with any of them, and many she hadn’t spared a passing glance.

Theron was a Dalish hero, he had earned the title through his deeds a decade and a half ago. He could strut through camp and few would find fault with him. Instead, he helped wherever he could, often taking on menial tasks many younger hunters felt beneath them. Ellana found much about him to find admirable and the more she learned the deeper her affection for him grew.

“Zevran’s last message said he was near Denerim. He will send word once he’s spoken with Alistair.”

“Thank you, for everything. My alliances with Ferelden’s gentry were temporary, even with the Blight as leverage, most were precarious at best. The title holds little weight without a Blight, though in all honesty, I’m relieved to be free of it.”

“It feels like old times. My time as Inquisitor was spent making lives better when I could as well as fighting demons and Corypheus’ allies.”

“When I became a warden, I was told we stayed out of politics, and yet, everywhere I turned, people drug me into their squabbles. I don’t miss it at all.” Theron grinned. “Once this final task is done, I can put all of it behind me.”

“Hero’s will always be called upon, especially those who have already proven themselves.”

Theron nodded. “True, and if I were needed again I wouldn’t hesitate to act, but until such a time arises, I intend to live the simple life of a Dalish hunter.”

Ellana envied him. She may not be the Inquisitor any longer but until she found a way to turn Solas from his plan Thedas still needed her. 

Theron walked her back to her door and said he would return again once she heard from Zevran.

 

***

 

“Mamae, I thought you might need elfroot and embrium,” Ellana called as she drew near her parents’ aravel.

“With so many joining us, herbs are sorely needed.” Her mother took the basket from her. “There is a demand for salves and poultices, thank you.”

Even though she wasn’t a mage, Ellana’s mother was a healer. Not all wounds required magic, and her mother was skilled with stitches and potions. Before she had left for the Conclave, Ellana had helped speed healing with magic.

“Are there many injuries?”

“Not so many. Mostly scrapes and bruises, a few mashed fingers or toes from construction.”

She followed her mother to the cabin behind her aravel.  The single room was large enough to house eight to ten cots. Today only one cot was occupied.

“How are you feeling?” her mother asked the young man.

“My toes itch.”

“Let me check your bandage, it may be too tight.”

Ellana waited while her mother tended the young man. She noticed the lack of Vallaslin on his face, though he was clearly older than the age most Dalish received theirs.

“You’re the Inquisitor, aren’t you?” he asked.

“I was. Did you grow up in Wycome?”

The young elf grimaced. “I did, and I’m finding life with the Dalish a bit challenging.”

“We all had to learn, none were born with skills,” her mother said gently.

“Maybe, but how many cut themselves sharpening a dagger?”

Ellana smiled. “My brother, and often, if I recall.”

Her mother chuckled and shook her head. “I worried he would never learn to focus on his tasks.”

“Did he learn?” he asked hopefully.

“He did, though he nearly lost his hand trying to impress a girl,” Ellana said.

The man’s cheeks turned a bright red.

A knock sounded at the open door. “I came to bring Aiden some food. Is it alright to come in?”

The girl was young, with Sylaise's Vallaslin over one eye.

“Give us a moment. I needed to check his wound.”

“I could speed the healing if it’s deep. I’m sure Aiden would prefer to be up and about as soon as possible.”

“His wound is healing well, it’s the loss of blood he’s still recovering from,” her mother said. “Even with healing, he needs another full day’s rest.”

A commotion outside preceded the trio of hunters. Supported on either side was Theron.

“Theron! Mythal’s mercy, what happened?”

Ellana rushed to help.

“Ellana, lath, seeing you nearly makes up for the pain.” His tanned breeches were stained red with blood.

Her cheeks warmed. “Quickly, set him down and let me take a look.”

“I didn’t mean to! Master Theron, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright, da’len. It will take more than an arrow in my arse to bring me down.”

The elves draped him over the cot on his stomach, and much to Ellana’s astonishment, still protruding from his lower cheek, was an arrow.

“Perhaps you girls should wait outside,” her mother said.

“Nonsense, you’ll need my help if he’s to regain full control of his leg,” Ellana said. She had tended many wounds in the field and had learned much from Solas, and the healers on the importance of mending the muscles in just the right way.

Theron reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her down to his level. “When I imagined removing my breeches in front of you, I can’t say this was what came to mind.” She could smell the liquor on his breath.

“Sorry, he’s a bit drunk. It was the only thing I had with me to help with the pain.”

“I gathered as much.” Ellana waved them away. “Off with you, we need room to work.”

Ellana caught her mother’s gaze, but instead of the stern expression she expected, her mother smiled affectionately at Theron.

“We’ll have to cut them off,” Ellana said.

“Yes, no way around that. I’ll grab the shears.”

“Be gentle, Ellana, lath.”

“You need to sleep, drink this.” She brought a tonic to his lips.

He held her hand away. “I’ve been hurt worse, just numb the area with an ice spell and stitch me up.”

“The arrow is in deep, possibly embedded in the bone. Trust me, you don’t want to be awake for this.”

He nodded. “On one condition.” He wiggled his finger for her to lean in closer.

Ellana raised a brow. “What is it?”

“I’ll drink your potion for a kiss,” he whispered.

“You’ve had far too much to drink. It’s made you daft.”

“Take pity on me, I’ve an arrow in my arse.” His eyes twinkled with merriment.

Her mother hid a chuckle with a cough and turned away to gather supplies.

“Fine.” Ellana leaned closer and brushed her lips across half of his mouth and retreated just as quickly.

“That’s not a kiss for a dying man,” he complained.

“You’re hardly dying.”

“I may never hunt again; I may as well be dying.” Theron pouted.

“I promise you’ll walk again, and be able to run and hunt,” she said softly, pushing the vial into his hand. “Now drink this so we can tend to you.” She gently brushed the hair away from his face.

He nodded and allowed her to give him the potion. In a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

Her mother beamed at her. Ellana rolled her eyes at her obvious joy. “Don’t get smug. He may regret saying anything when he wakes.”

“I promised not to meddle, but if you two continue to dance around this attraction I will break that promise.”

Ellana nodded and studied the sleeping man. Her lips still felt the warmth of his and the taste of brandy on his breath. She’d nearly kissed him again, only knowing her mother was nearby had held her back.

 

***

 

He woke in the dark, a dull throbbing ache in backside. But it was the cold seeping into his bones that concerned him. He reached out grappling to find the edge of the blanket he thought he should find. A sound stirred beside him and a blue light glowed softly breaking through the darkness.

“How do you feel?” Ellana asked.

“I’m freezing.”

“Oh! I didn’t realize you had squirmed out of your blanket.” She jumped up to retrieve it from the floor. She draped it over him and tucked it around him.

He shivered, trying to warm himself. “It’s not enough. I’m chilled through.”

“Let me get you another blanket.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. “A blanket will take too long, give me your warmth, lath.”

Her gasp was less indignant than he expected and gave him hope.

“I know a warmth spell. I can enchant the blanket if you’d like.”

He caught her with his other hand and pulled her off balance, and she fell over him. He grunted at the impact but held her tight.

“Have a heart, lath.”

She nodded and he tugged the blanket from under her hip. She hesitated a moment then crawled in beside him.

“I hope you know I don’t make a habit of this,” she said.

“I’d be surprised if you did.” He brushed her hair back from her cheek and caressed over her ear. He smiled at the sound of her breath catching in her throat. “I’d not ask just anyone to warm my bed.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I thought you did.”

He shivered again and wrapped his arms around her bringing her into full contact with his body.”

“You’re like ice!”

“Didn’t I say as much?”

Her hand rubbed across his arm, the friction brought heat to his skin, but it was the warmth of her body molded to his that sent fire through his veins. He sighed contentedly as warmth returned to him. It didn’t take long for his body to warm under her touch, and the ache of need to press itself against its confinement.

He caressed a hand along her side, his thumb teasing the underside of her plump breast through her cotton dress. She stilled instantly, her eyes wide with surprise.

Her parted lips called to him.

“I was wrong,” he said.

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she began to pull away. “Wrong?” Her voice cracked with hurt and indignation.

He held her tighter, preventing her retreat. “I thought I was a patient man, that I could take my time and court you as is our custom.”

She relaxed in his arms, her hand resting possessively over his heart.

 “When I left my clan I expected to die. Ten years ago I was certain the Calling had come early. I searched for a cure, but never dreamed I would find it. It was just something to do with the time I thought I had left.” He caressed his hand along her throat causing her to tremble again. “I have my life back, and I thought I was content to wait, but I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you.”

Ellana bit her lip and looked up at him. “Until today I thought I imagined something between us. Our future is uncertain; we may have years or a lifetime. I’d rather not waste it either.”

He took her lips then, caressing and kneading them with his own. She kissed him in return, teasing his lower lip with her tongue. He followed it’s retreating path with his own and swallowed her soft moan. She slipped her fingers through his hair and clung to him.

He nipped her lower lip and along her jaw, teased the lobe of her ear before kissing his way down her neck. He tugged at the ties across the bodice of her dress, freeing her full breasts.

She stifled a gasp with her hand as his mouth closed around a perfect pink peak. With his free hand, he gathered the skirt of her dress and lifted it out of the way so he could caress over her firm thighs. The reality of her was more than he imagined.

“Wait! Theron, you’re injured.”

“Not so injured that I can’t please us both, lath.” He met her gaze and kissed her lips once more. “But I can wait until we make this official.”

“I don’t need a promise; I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You already have my promise, lath. This is only the beginning.”


End file.
